xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Lourdes Pippin
what if this storm ends Lourdes Pippin, twenty-seven now, is a married mother of one. She enjoys sewing, coding websites, self-defence, community volunteering and making it to church on time every Sunday. Originally from Vancouver and later a resident of Chicago, Lo made her third international move to the UK in her early twenties, where she met and eventually married Detective Inspector Montgomery Pippin. Quickly endearing herself to his family once baby and wedding were in the works, sweet-natured and friendly Lo likes to spend her time focusing on her son (Rome) and husband, as well as regular afternoon teas with her mother-in-law, Bettina. Lo was raised by her uncle, a Catholic priest, Joseph Ortega, until she was adopted by a Chicago couple, Nasrin Dessoir and her husband, Dr Aloysius Dessoir, at the curiously late age of sixteen. and leaves us nothing In her hometown, Lo was one of those girls - you know, the ones that followed Evangeline Locksley around like she's a baby messiah, the ones that didn't like the way their neighbourhood looked and started to take steps. Lo's a little scary, in her own way; some people put their faith in God, and some people think God's putting His faith in them. Lo's in the second category, and she did the Lord's work with a sunny smile, a little girl voice, and a set of razorblades. She was forcibly removed from this lifestyle when stumbled upon by Nasrin Dessoir, who was in Canada with her husband visiting friends of theirs (Melidere and Dieter Stragen) and struck up a friendship with the familiar girl that eventually led to persuading Joseph his niece would be better off with the nice Americans. It wasn't until Lo realized things were slowly and steadily progressing towards a 'serious relationship' with her police officer boyfriend that it occurred to her that what she'd done in Vancouver - something she'd been unwilling to properly let go of despite the best efforts of her adoptive parents, and tended to consider more in the nature of 'hiatused' - might potentially become a problem. It wasn't until she got pregnant that she made the decision to officially (in her own mind at least; it'd been years since she'd dusted off the brass-knuckles) make the transition to a strictly law-abiding lifestyle. The build up to Monty and Lo's wedding was stressful for everyone involved (a pregnant bride and a commitment-shy groom), but very few people are aware of exactly how ''stressful for the bride - who called up a few old friends of her own and her parents' to achieve an epic cover-up job ensuring that her history wouldn't ever be a problem for her husband. Or, you know, something that he's aware of. At all. Lo is an excellent actress, so long as you don't mind her limited range. except a memory, a distant echo stealth crazy ho i want pinned down women i want unsettled men rattled cage after cage additionally until my blood boils I don't own Sandra McCoy's very lovely face or Snow Patrol's ''The Lightning Strike (What If The Storm Ends?). Lo is my original character. I am not profiting from anything used here. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:The London Mysteries